Cave
by freecreditlver
Summary: This is the cave at twicon.
1. Chapter 1

CAVE OF PURE

CHAPTER 1

LOCATION: TWICON

One day twicon happened, and it was the birth of the cave of pure. The Cave of Pure plays the Disney channel and it is full of pure activities. Although it bans Hannah Montana new 2009 season because that season is CREEPY!

One day a person, with no pure nature, tried to come into the cave, but the people in the cave said,

"BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN"

the end

WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER 2!!! MORE GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!! WOOOOOO!!!!!


	2. CAVE OF PURE 2

CAVE OF PURE

CHAPTER 2

LOCATION: TWICON

RULES OF CAVE OF PURE:

MUST BE REGISTERED AT TWICON

MUST BE PURE

MUST NOT FEEL THE NEED TO TURN OFF THE DISNEY CHANNEL

MUST BE PURE

MUST NOT RUIN THE MINDS OF INNOCENT HUMAN BEINGS

MUST NOT RIGHT HORRIBLE FANFICTIONS OF TWICON

MUST LOVE SWIPER NO SWIPING YOUTUBE VIDEO

MUST WANT TO BAN KIM

MUST SAY GUNGER BUGGINS

MUST LIKE NUTELLA

Must sing the HANNUKA SONG EVEN IF YOU AREN'T JEWISH

One the second day of twicon, the cave of pure gathered to take down HORRIBLE FANFICTION PEOPLE WHO ARE DIMINISHING THE GOOD NAME OF TWICON!

Becka said, "GO GET THEM"

Kim said, "BAN THEM

The cave of pure replied, "BUT….BUT WE WANT TO BAN KIM FIRST"

Becka: " THESE PEOPLE ARE MORE IMPORTANT!"

Cave of Pure: " NEVER!"

BECKA: YOU MUST

CAVE: NEVER

BECKA: YOU MUST

CAVE: NEVER

KIM: STOP TRYING TO BAN ME

CAVE: NEVER

KIM: STOP

CAVE: NEVER

KIM: GET THEM THEY ARE DOING UNPURE THINGS

CAVE: OH NO! OKAY FINE, BUT YOU ARE NEXT KIM!!! We are sorry we are supposed to put faith back into the human race

WILL KIM EVER GET BANNED?

WILL THEY EVER CATCH THE FANFICTION PEOPLE?

WE KNOW THEY WILL BE PURE AND THEY WILL BRING GOOD BACK INTO THE WORLD!

MORE GRAMMA MISTAKES IN CHAPTER 3!!!! YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

CAVE OF PURE

CHAPTER 3

LOCATION: TWICON

RULES OF CAVE OF PURE:

MUST BE REGISTERED AT TWICON

MUST BE PURE

MUST NOT FEEL THE NEED TO TURN OFF THE DISNEY CHANNEL

MUST BE PURE

MUST NOT RUIN THE MINDS OF INNOCENT HUMAN BEINGS

MUST NOT RIGHT HORRIBLE FANFICTIONS OF TWICON

MUST LOVE SWIPER NO SWIPING YOUTUBE VIDEO

MUST WANT TO BAN KIM

MUST SAY GUNGER BUGGINS

MUST LIKE NUTELLA

Must sing the HANNUKA SONG EVEN IF YOU AREN'T JEWISH

At 10:30pm Becka knocks on the Cave of Pure's door when she noticed Kim huffing and puffing threatening to blow the cave away. Becka, not wanting any trouble, politely asked:

Becka: Cave of Pure have you caught the horrid fanfiction people

Kim stopped huffing and hissed as if she were speaking parseltongue

KIM: NO THEY HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BAN ME! STILL! DIDN'T THEY SAY THEY WERE GOING TO GIVE UP AFTER THEY CAUGHT THE FANFICTION PEOPLE? OH DEAR CHEESE OF MOLY CHEESE IN THE REFRIDGERATOR DOWNSTAIRS WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!

Becka trying to keep her hulk anger down says

Becka: Cave of Pure, Kim is not the problem right now-

C.O.P: YES SHE IS, SHE SAID THAT THE DISNEY CHANNEL WAS THE WORST THING ON THE PLANET. SHE MUST BE STOPPED

A member of the C.O.P- When I told her that she wasn't being very nice, she huffed and she….she TOLD ME THAT I LOST RESPECT POINTS! AND AND SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO KICK ME, LIKE ACTUALLY KICK ME. SHE WAS SETTING UP TO KICK ME LIKE I WAS A SOCCER BALL.

C.O.P- SHE IS THREATENING OUR SOCIETY AND WE NEED TO KEEP THE WORLD PEACEFUL, AND PURE. SHE IS RIGHT HERE WE MIGHT AS WELL GET HER OUT OF THE WAY

BECKA: YOU GUYS MUST STOP TRYING TO BAN KIM

C.O.P- NEVER

BECKA- YOU MUST

C.O.P- NO

BECKA- YOU MUST

C.O.P- NO! BAN HERRRRRRRRRR

BECKA- NEVER

C.O.P- BAN HERRRRRRRR

BECKA- NEVER

C.O.P- BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN HERRR BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN-

BECKA- STOP

C.O.P-BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN

KIM- NOT GOING TO HAPPEN

BECKA-STOP, YOU CAN BAN HER LATER!

C.O.P- LATER?

Becka tries to calm the C.O.P and Kim who is so close to breathing fire by saying

Becka: MAYBE, LATER! NOW GO FIND THESE FANFICTION PEOPLE, THEY ARE SPREADING NASTY RUMORS!

In a low whisper Kim says, "after you find them, I am going to kick you. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Becka noticing the laugh says, OH GREAT YOU GUYS ARE GETTING ALONG! NOW TAKE THIS BUCKET, THIS MATCH, HAMMAR, SOME JELLO, PUDDING. OH AND A BALLOON TO MAKE THEIR DOORS PRETTY.

C.O.P TURN TO BECKA- WE CAN'T DO THIS…..

OH SNAP! SNAP ATTACK OH ZNAPSTICKS WAZGUNNAHPPNNOWUTHNK? MO' GRAMMAR MISTAKES TO COME WOO!!!!


End file.
